Proveer y proteger (a nuestra manera)
by Kirah69
Summary: Scott deja ir a un enemigo más sin castigo alguno para que pueda seguir matando inocentes en la próxima ciudad a pesar de las quejas de Stiles y este regresa a casa un día para encontrarse un misterioso regalo en su escritorio. Steter Week día 7: tema libre.


—Scott, no las podemos dejar ir—repitió Stiles por enésima vez—. Ya han matado a más de una treintena de inocentes.

—Han prometido que no volverán a hacerlo, están arrepentidas, Stiles—respondió su amigo mirándole con esos ojos de cachorrito. No tenían ningún efecto en él en ese momento, si acaso lo exasperaban más.

—Por dios, Scott. ¿Realmente te fías de ellas?—no podía creer que fuera tan ingenuo.

—Podía oír sus corazones, no estaban mintiendo.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Es tan difícil disimular los latidos! ¡Ni que pudieran usar magia!—exclamó sarcástico casi a gritos, sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire.

—Stiles...—le miraba como si no fuera más que un niño con una pataleta.

—¡Scott! Son asesinas y en la siguiente ciudad a la que vayan seguirán matando—sabía que lo harían como lo hacía cada criatura a la que dejaban ir.

—Se lo he prometido y voy a cumplirlo—respondió con firmeza.

Stiles sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a echarlo para atrás, era una causa perdida. A pesar de que Stiles resultaba tener razón el noventa por ciento del tiempo, era al último al que no escuchaba. Levantó las manos al cielo frustrado, se dio media vuelta y se marchó del claro en el que se habían encontrado con las brujas que habían llegado para sacrificar inocentes e incrementar su poder. No podía creer que las hubiera visto alejarse sin hacer nada para impedirlo.

Era siempre la misma discusión. Scott confiaba en la palabra de esos seres que llegaban a la ciudad para matar y los dejaba ir con una vana promesa de portarse bien. No importaba si ya habían matado a unas cuántas personas en su territorio, no le importaba si sus familias no obtenían justicia, no le importaba las víctimas futuras en las ciudades que visitaran después. A él no le importaban, pero a Stiles sí. Llevaba la cuenta. Sabía los nombres de cada familia que perdía un ser querido en Beacon Hills a manos de una criatura sobrenatural. Sabía los nombres de cada víctima en las ciudades a las que viajaban después. Mantenía un detallado seguimiento de las actividades de todas las criaturas a las que dejaban ir. Las cifras de víctimas que podían haber impedido ya llegaban a los tres dígitos en tan solo dos años.

Una semana más tarde, llegó a casa para encontrarse una pequeña cajita de joyería de terciopelo rojo en su escritorio. Lo primero que pensó fue en quién podía haberlo dejado y había un número muy limitado de personas. Tras poner las barreras mágicas en su casa, los únicos que podían entrar sin ser explícitamente invitados por él o por su padre eran Scott, Derek, Lydia, Melissa, Kira, Malia y Peter. No estaba seguro de por qué había incluido a este último en sus barreras, no podía fiarse de que no intentara matarlo en su sueño, aunque hasta ahora nunca había hecho uso de ese privilegio.

Se acercó a la mesa y colocó una mano sobre la caja sin tocarla, intentando percibir si había alguna aura mágica en ella. Su chispa aún no estaba muy desarrollada, pero lo primero que había aprendido era a percibir magia ajena y a distinguir si era malintencionada o benigna. Percibió magia dentro de la caja, pero estaba totalmente inactiva. Si era una joya, como hacía pensar la caja, no sería una joya normal, eso seguro. Eso descartaba a varios de los posibles sospechosos (aunque en su cabeza uno de ellos había destacado siempre por encima del resto).

Derrotado por su curiosidad, finalmente cogió la caja y la abrió. Había tres colgantes redondos dentro, grabados todos con el mismo símbolo: un escorpión en una telaraña. Era el símbolo del aquelarre que habían expulsado días antes. Las tres mujeres que Scott había dejado marchar con menos que un azote. Las mujeres cuya pista Stiles había seguido hasta una ciudad a no muchos kilómetros al sur y que finalmente había perdido.

Primero pensó que podía ser una amenaza, que podían haber regresado, pero lo descartó al momento. Esos colgantes eran su símbolo de hermandad y contenían una cierta cantidad de poder que las mantenía vinculadas entre sí, no se desharían de ellos por nada.

Entonces, si no era una amenaza debía de ser un regalo. Viendo aquellos colgantes solo podía pensar que las brujas estaban muertas, no podrían haberlos conseguido de otro modo. No iba a intentar mentirse a sí mismo y fingir que no sabía quién había sido. Lo que no entendía todavía era por qué Peter haría algo así. Era _capaz_ , eso lo sabía, ¿pero por qué molestarse? Siempre permanecía alejado de las peleas, importándole más bien poco los asuntos de la manada y ayudando siempre a regañadientes. Siempre le costaba mucho sacarle información y conseguir que ayudara con algo que pudiera implicar exposición física era prácticamente imposible. Por tanto, ¿por qué matar a esas brujas? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué hacérselo saber? Siempre podría ir a contárselo a Scott y este se aseguraría de que Peter pagara por ello (porque estaba bien dejar ir a unas brujas asesinas, pero si era Peter entonces debía pagar por ello. Scott nunca era consciente de su hipocresía). Pero no, Peter sabía que Stiles no diría nada porque ahora había un enemigo que podía tachar de su lista, víctimas en potencia que podían dormir tranquilas.

Decidiendo que no era nada de lo que debiera encargarse de forma inmediata, cerró la cajita y la guardó en una caja de zapatos al fondo de su armario, colocando una runa en ella para bloquear el olor.

No mencionó nada sobre el «regalo» a la manada y tampoco vio al licántropo los días posteriores así que tampoco pudo hablarlo con él.

Exactamente una semana más tarde, apareció otra cajita en su escritorio. Esta vez era algo más grande y alargada, de esas que se usan para las pulseras (aunque estaba seguro de que no había una pulsera dentro). No se habían topado con ninguna criatura en esa semana, así que se preguntaba de qué podía tratarse. La examinó del mismo modo que a la primera por precaución y cuando sintió que no había ninguna amenaza la abrió. Dentro, sobre una base de espuma diseñada especialmente para ella, había una espina de mantícora, como la que habían expulsado de la ciudad poco antes de que llegaran las brujas y que ya había matado a cuatro personas desde entonces.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se abriera camino por sus labios. Había un nudo dentro de él que se aflojaba ligeramente al saber que estas criaturas ya no podían darse la vuelta e ir a por él o a por aquellos a los que quería.

Cerró la caja y la guardó en la misma caja de zapatos que la otra. Abrió su ordenador y tacho de su lista de enemigos libres a la mantícora.

Esa noche, recibió un mensaje en el móvil, que sonó con el tono por defecto así que supo que no era nadie que estuviera en su lista de contactos.

De Desconocido » ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

Stiles se dio cuenta de que esto no era solo Peter enviándole un mensaje sino también ofreciéndole su número de teléfono, el cual tan solo tenía Derek. Se sintió en cierto modo honrado.

A Desconocido » Mucho. Gracias

Quizás eso no era lo que debía responder, pero era lo que sentía. Estaba guardando su número en sus contactos cuando recibió otro mensaje.

De Z-Wolf » Me alegro.

La conversación terminó ahí y Stiles no sintió que debiera continuar, no en ese momento.

Un par de días más tarde, un cuerpo humano fue encontrado. Stiles lo escuchó por la radio de la policía y llegó a la escena antes incluso que el coche patrulla. El cuerpo estaba pálido, no el tono pálido habitual de la muerte, sino blanco como el papel, como si no quedara sangre en su cuerpo, pero tampoco había sangre esparcida a su alrededor y tan solo una pequeña marca en su cuello.

 _Joder_.

A Gruñón » Dime que no tenemos un Edward Cullen en BH

De Gruñón » No entiendo que dices

A Gruñón » Hay un cadáver. Creo que le han extraído la sangre

A Z-Wolf » Dime que no tenemos un Edward Cullen en BH

De Z-Wolf » No, no existen los vampiros luminiscentes.

» Sí existen los vampiros normales.

A Z-Wolf » No creo que vampiro y normal deban ir en la misma frase

» Hay un cadáver que parece estar sin sangre

De Gruñón » Reunion loft ahora

Ese último era un mensaje grupal para toda la manada (era increíble cómo Derek a veces hablaba tal como escribía) así que en minutos todos estaban en el loft. Esa fue la primera vez que veía a Peter desde que recibió el primer regalo. No comentó sobre ello, se centró en el caso que tenían entre manos. Aún no tenían mucha información así que Scott les ordenó investigar.

Dos noches después, al llegar a casa del colegio dispuesto a seguir su investigación sobre vampiros, se encontró otra caja sobre el escritorio. La abrió con algo de emoción, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho el lobo mientras investigaba el caso de los ya dos cuerpos sin sangre que habían encontrado. Era una especie de tubo de unos quince centímetros con un extremo puntiagudo y afilado como una aguja y el otro algo más ancho por donde se había cortado.

A Z-Wolf » Qué demonios es eso?

De Z-Wolf » El aguijón de un Derfegúth. Investiga.

Stiles lo hizo y descubrió que era un tipo de vampiro, a veces confundido con el chupacabras, que absorbía la sangre a través de su aguijón, el cual atravesaba su cabeza desde su cuello hasta su frente y desembocaba en una especie de bolsa que se situaba en su espalda a modo de estómago donde acumulaba la sangre de sus víctimas.

A Z-Wolf » Es tan feo como lo dibujan?

De Z-Wolf » Peor.

Stiles sonrió y se tumbó en su cama, girando el teléfono en sus manos pensativo. No era idiota, tenía una idea de lo que Peter quería. No sabía, sin embargo, si tenía intenciones ocultas ni tampoco qué quería él mismo, pero quizás probar un poco le ayudaría a decidir.

A Z-Wolf » Viernes a las 7?

De Z-Wolf » Lleva traje.

A Z-Wolf » Qué tierno que pienses que tengo un traje

» El último lo llevé al baile y acabó un poco... ensangrentado ;)

No hubo más mensajes.

Se preguntaba si eso le había molestado, pero decidió que seguramente estaba tramando algo. Dos días después, el viernes, al llegar a casa se encontró con un traje colgado en la puerta de su armario. Sacudió la cabeza casi con cariño. Se dio una ducha y se puso el traje, gris oscuro azulado con una camisa blanca y una corbata a rayas azul claro y granate. Había incluido también todos los accesorios: el cinturón, los calcetines y los zapatos (gracias que no había incluido los calzoncillos porque eso habría sido demasiado. O tal vez estaba sugiriendo que fuera sin ellos. Nop. No, eso no iba a pasar). Le había vestido de pies a cabeza y se preguntaba cómo era posible que le sentara tan bien. Tal vez le había tomado las medidas mientras dormía, no lo descartaba. Mirándose en el espejo incluso se veía más adulto, le gustaba.

Peter llegó puntual y Stiles se tomó un minuto cuando abrió la puerta para recorrerlo con la mirada sin disimulo. Llevaba un traje gris más claro con camisa azul oscura y corbata casi negra. _Dios_ , él sí que sabía lucir un traje. No es que nunca se hubiera fijado en su injustamente atractivo cuerpo, porque lo había hecho, igual que con Derek, Chris y todo el resto de gente atractiva de la que estaba rodeado (¿Qué pasa? Le gusta admirar la belleza), pero nunca se había permitido observarlo tan detenidamente sin miradas furtivas y el lobo parecía disfrutar de la atención.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?—le preguntó con esa sonrisa sugerente en el rostro.

—Ya te lo diré.

Lo llevó a un elegante restaurante una ciudad más allá y en el trayecto no hubo insinuaciones como se esperaba. En realidad, para su sorpresa, no las hubo durante toda la cita. No tardaron en iniciar una conversación y apenas se detuvo durante toda la velada. Hablaron de criaturas y de política, de cosas que Peter se había perdido durante el coma y de los planes de futuro de Stiles tras el instituto. Había sarcasmo y provocaciones, pero era increíblemente agradable hablar con alguien capaz de mantener su ritmo, de estar a su nivel. Siempre había sabido que esto sería posible con Peter, pero había tenido miedo de reconocerlo; después de todo, hasta hacía no mucho había sido la fuente de sus pesadillas y también era el motivo por el que ahora estaba involucrado en ese peligroso mundo. Esto le resultaba cada vez menos molesto, sin embargo.

Lo llevó de vuelta a casa después de cenar sin pedirle más tiempo ni preguntar cuándo tendrían otra cita.

—Buenas noches, Stiles—le dijo simplemente cuando aparcó frente a su casa.

Stiles lo observó por un momento, su rostro iluminado tan solo por las luces de las farolas, sus ojos brillando no tan humanos, pero no sobrenaturales tampoco. Ese brillo que siempre tenían cuando le miraban.

—Buenas noches, Peter—respondió y salió del coche.

Se dirigió a su puerta sintiendo un hormigueo en los labios como si le hubieran ofrecido un dulce y lo hubiera rechazado aun deseándolo. Aunque en este caso no le habían ofrecido nada y eso era lo más extraño, le sorprendía que no hubiera intentado nada. Peter tenía alguna intención oculta, ahora estaba seguro, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era.

Stiles siguió investigando porque nunca venía mal estar informado por si alguna de estas criaturas se dejaba caer por Beacon Hills, pero como no humo más cadáveres la manada terminó por olvidarse de ello, suponiendo que la criatura se había marchado.

A la semana siguiente de su cita, Stiles recibió otro regalo. Esta vez no era un trofeo, era algo mucho más práctico, un libro sobre magia para principiantes. Magia de verdad, de la que él podía hacer con su chispa. Ya podía sentir ese cosquilleo familiar en la punta de sus dedos.

Pasó horas y horas leyendo el libro y comenzando con su entrenamiento autodidáctico, ignorando al resto del mundo y saliendo de casa tan solo para ir a clase (e incluso allí seguía repasando sus notas). Unos días después recibió otro regalo, esta vez un pendiente que había pertenecido a un brujo al que habían expulsado unos meses antes. Se preguntaba si tal vez Peter pensaba que no le había gustado el libro porque no le había siquiera enviado un mensaje tras recibirlo, pero Peter le conocía demasiado bien como para creer que no acabaría enfrascado en todo el conocimiento que contenía.

A Z-Wolf » Mañana a las 5?

Quedó algo más temprano porque había muchas cosas que quería hablar con él relativas al libro.

De Z-Wolf » Viste informal.

Stiles supuso que informal no significaba exactamente una de sus camisetas viejas y camisa de cuadros con unos pantalones desgastados así que revisó su armario para conseguir el mejor atuendo posible. Acabó con unos pantalones ajustados rojos que le había regalado Lydia con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta gris.

Se esperaba alguna insinuación cuando Peter fue a recogerlo, pero tan solo se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver los pantalones. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre magia desde el momento en que subieron al coche y durante su paseo por el parque con un helado en la mano. Peter, a pesar de no poder usar magia él mismo por ser un hombre lobo, poseía una gran cantidad de conocimientos y Stiles los quería todos. Después de cenar, Peter lo acompañó a casa y se despidió de la misma forma que en la primera cita.

De este modo, los regalos continuaron, tanto libros sobre magia y artilugios que le serían útiles como trofeos de sus víctimas –las cajas de zapatos en las que los guardaba se multiplicaron– y Stiles correspondía con citas que incluían cine (aunque prefería sitios donde pudieran hablar), alguna feria, paseos por el parque y cenas. Siempre tenían sus citas en otra ciudad porque ambos sabían que no sería bueno en ese momento que la manada o su padre se enteraran. Se convirtió en algo que Stiles esperaba con ansias. Llegaba a casa deseando encontrar un regalo para poder ofrecerle una cita. Siempre podría dar el primer paso y pedirle una cita sin necesidad de regalo, pero sentía que eso no era correcto. Sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí y quería seguir las reglas.

Lo que le mosqueaba de todo aquello es que no había habido ni una sola insinuación sexual, ni un solo tocamiento íntimo, ni siquiera un beso (se habían cogido de la mano, se habían sentado pegados el uno al otro, pero nada que fuera sexual). Sabía que eso no era normal, la gente solía intentar esas cosas, era parte de la seducción, así que tenía que averiguar a qué se debía. Quizás estaba malinterpretándolo todo.

—¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo?—preguntó directamente un día durante una cita porque sabía que con Peter era más fácil simplemente preguntar.

—He tenido sexo cuando ha sido necesario, pero disfruto mucho más de una conversación con alguien a mi altura—respondió tranquilamente mientras terminaba su hamburguesa (Stiles le había convencido de ir a comer hamburguesas, aunque había tenido que aceptar que lo llevara a un buen restaurante y no a una franquicia de comida rápida –esnob–).

—Oh, ¿también eres asexual?—preguntó algo sorprendido.

Siempre había imaginado que Peter era la clase de persona que seducía a quien le apeteciera y pasaba la noche con ellos, marchándose sin dejar su teléfono. Se sentía atraído hacia él por su inteligencia y por el poder que emanaba incluso ahora que no era alfa y asociaba estas características con el sexo porque si no fuera asexual seguramente querría acostarse con él. Se daba cuenta de lo hipócrita que resultaba eso de su parte, asumir la sexualidad de alguien por sus propios sentimientos y sin preguntar. Se sintió algo avergonzado por ello.

—Sí, espero que no sea un problema—le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—no pudo evitar responder con otra sonrisa. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Los lobos olían excitación en él y asumían que era excitación sexual hacia alguno de ellos, pero no se daban cuenta de que tan solo sucedía cuando tenía un gran misterio delante de él o descubría algo extremadamente interesante, no tenía nada que ver con el sexo.

—No es difícil de ver cuando sabes dónde mirar.

Eso eliminaba la última duda que tenía, ahora podía vivir esta experiencia sin preocuparse de que al final algo tan básico y esencial lo estropeara todo.

Llegó a casa tras las clases el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, meses después de su primera cita con Peter, emocionado sabiendo que habría un regalo esperando en su mesa, Peter no se perdería esta oportunidad. El paquete era alargado y estrecho. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue un bate de béisbol. Lo abrió despacio con excitación y la tapa cayó de sus manos cuando vio el contenido.

Era un bastón.

Era el bastón de Gerard Argent.

¿Cómo podía no reconocerlo? Aún tenía pesadillas en las que revivía cómo lo había golpeado con él una y otra y otra vez. Gerard Argent aún era el monstruo que se ocultaba en las sombras de su habitación, el que acechaba en cada rincón de su mente, la razón por la que comprobaba dos veces todos los días que las barreras de la casa estuvieran activas. Y ahora

Ahora ya no existía.

Ahora...

Ahora lo entendía.

Ahora sabía cuál era la intención de Peter.

Y sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

Esa tarde se dirigió al loft para la tarde de cine y pizza que iba a tener la manada para celebrar su cumpleaños (habían decidido dejar de hacer fiestas grandes porque siempre sucedía algo malo durante estas). Entró al loft e, ignorando al resto de la manada, se dirigió directamente hacia las escaleras del fondo donde Peter estaba sentado. Este se levantó y avanzó, encontrándose con él a medio camino. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos, pero Stiles tan solo podía ver a Peter, esos brillantes ojos que lo miraban solo a él, siempre solo a él.

—Sí, quiero.

Una sonrisa, una sincera, se extendió por el rostro de Peter consiguiendo que se viera aún más joven. Adelantó la mano para tomar una de las suyas, sus dedos acariciando con suavidad la cara interna de su muñeca, y tomó su barbilla con la otra. Sabía que estas acciones eran deliberadas. En otra época habrían traído recuerdos de terror en un campo de fútbol y un garaje, ahora su cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera ahora o esperar a tu graduación?

—Tan pronto como puedas tenerlo preparado—respondió porque no había motivo para esperar.

Peter sonrió satisfecho y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en los labios, su primer beso.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—gritó Derek desde el otro lado de la sala.

Stiles vio las expresiones horrorizadas y atónitas de sus compañeros. No se apartó de Peter.

—Besando a mi pareja y futuro esposo—respondió el lobo.

¿Y no sonaba eso simplemente perfecto?


End file.
